


Hindsight

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gin thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Gin knows all that is said about her across the society. She knows she seems cold and untouchable like the mountain towering over the city. It took her a lot of work to reach that place.





	

Gin knows all that is said about her across the society. She knows she seems cold and untouchable like the mountain towering over the city. It took her a lot of work to reach that place. 

Steffit is something else. When he smiles, he means it, and when he seeks out her company or counsel there is nothing more to it than the honest intentions. She doesn’t know what to do with him, so she does what she always does - seeks information. She knows the layout of his family home and all the names her mother carries, but she still does not know him. When she learns about Swapna, she is a bit discouraged, but in the end her curiosity is too strong.

When Steffit comes to her for an advice, she is surprised. When he calls her a friend, she is shocked. 

She sees the easy way he allows them to be seen together in public, ignoring the whispers and rumors. When Swapna accosts her, she tells the truth and is surprised how easy it is to call Steffit her friend as well. She can see the gnome’s hands shaking, when she talks. Gin can’t stop herself from comparing her to a scared dog. 

In the end Swapna overuses Steffits trust one time too many, and Gin almost feels sorry, if only because it hurts her friend. She is there, allowing Steffit to talk her ears off, and to kick him in the shin when he forgets to eat again. 

When her parents ask about her intentions, she admits she does not know, and they smile, asking to be told as soon as she figures it out. 

When she hands him the invitation, she thinks nothing of it. She just enjoys a friendly face at her back, somebody who won’t stop, shocked, because she laughs, or won’t leave, offended, because of a random remark. 

When later she hears about the arguments between Steffit and his parents and the way he took offence  _ for her _ , she just sighs and goes to talk to her parents.

‘I asked you for a date, you dimwit’ she answers when he asks, because really, hindsight is always 20/20.

  
  



End file.
